


Loki's Fight

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Odin, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Auction, Beta Bruce, Beta Hawkeye, Beta Natasha, Chains, Confinement, Depressed Loki, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Muzzle, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Loki, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Strange, Powers Restricted, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Loki has no idea how it happened, and his memory his nothing but fuzzy images that make no sense. As drugs wear off. and he starts to come to, he realizes that he's in trouble. Not only is he learning that the muzzle Odin had made for him is on his face, but also that it is the same Alpha that left him falling in that strange place. Loki needs to fight and stay in control of himself, and fight off dark memories from his childhood, if he wants any hope of escaping.





	Loki's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags! Don't like what's tagged, then don't read. Will update, but they will be spread out. This is probably the last new story I'm posting until I update and finish a few of the other ones I've started. Everything is getting updated, just writers block is a pain. Enjoy!

Loki felt weak and powerless, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not since that night that Odin asked him to prove his love and loyalty, that night that he refused to think about. He could feel something cold and heavy around his throat, his wrists, and even his ankles, but they shouldn’t be able to stop him. He is a God, and nothing man made should be able to hold him the way the heavy metal was. Then Loki felt hands on his body, and they were moving him. He thought he could hear voices, but they sounded distant from him. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was naked, and that was when he felt the hands lifting him up and exposing his hole. Loki tried to speak, but he realized that something was over his mouth, and he felt terror in his heart when he realized it was the muzzle. The muzzle that Odin had made especially for him to suppress his powers. Loki tried to fight back, but he couldn’t move, and something was drifting in his mind that he was restrained, not just by the muzzle, but by the heavy objects. His vision was blurry, but he could make out shapes and shadows and swore that the certain shadows were moving quickly. Loki’s mind couldn’t figure out why that was, and he wished he didn’t feel weak.  A loud bang echoed through his head, and he swore that his head would spilt in two from the noise. As he tried to focus his vision, he felt something prick his neck, and then he was out.

            Images danced in his head, and yet nothing made sense, but the one thing that remained clear was that someone placed the muzzle on him. After that, his memories were jumbled and fuzzy. Loki felt his body twitching, and himself slowly coming to, and yet everything was still fuzzy. Slowly, he began opening his eyes, flinching from the bright light that shown. Once his eyes were opened, his vision was still blurry, and he slowly tried to stand, only to freeze as he heard something rattling. He still couldn’t remember what had happened to him, and Loki felt his body shake. Loki could tell that his body was still naked, and he didn’t understand why. He was a God, and really had one weakness, but that was a weakness that only Odin knew about. _What is going on with my body?_ Loki thought. He tried to call out for someone, but his heart skipped a beat, for he realized that he was still had that accursed muzzle on. _Damnit! With this on, I have no powers!_ He felt his heart begin to race, and everything in his body come alive, as his body quickly shot up. Loki lifted his hands to and saw that cuffs were attached to his wrists and they were connected by a chain, and that his ankles were restrained in the same fashion. His hands went quickly to his throat and felt that a heavy metal collar was secured around it, and he could feel and see that there was a thick chain attached to the collar. His eyes followed the thick chain and saw that it was attached to a wall, and that he had been lying on a cold hard ground.

            “I’m glad to see that the drugs are slowly wearing off, pet.” A voice echoed throughout the room. “I was worried that the auctioneers had put too much into your system. But you are a God, and simple mortal drugs shouldn’t do too much to you.” Loki listened as footsteps approached him, and when he tried to look around, he became dizzy and braced against the floor. “Easy there, pet. I didn’t say the drugs were all out of your system yet. There is still going to be some in you for a little while.”

            Nothing the person was saying was making sense, and Loki couldn’t really hear over the mind splitting drums going through his head. Loki could tell that he was in a desperate situation, and that he needed to escape. _Take this damn muzzle off, and I promise you would not be talking to me like this!_ Loki pulled at the restraints, but with his powers restrained by the muzzle, he did not have the strength to break the chains. _Let me go!_ He tried his best to pour all his will, all his thoughts into the stare, but he could feel the drugs still in his system. Loki tried to focus on the figure walking, but the person was behind him, and he did not have the strength to turn around and look.

            “You must really calm down, pet.” The voice spoke. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it. Loki still couldn’t understand where Thor was, and how he ended up where he was. “This is only a temporary lodging. At least until your more permanent room is done, that way I can remove the muzzle safely without worrying about your powers.”

            Loki knew of only one place that could do that and it was back on Asgard. It was the cell that Odin had built especially for him. Yet, he knew that he was not in Asgard, but still on Earth. He listened as he heard footsteps walking, and he hoped that they would step in front of him. Something in the air was aggravating him and feared what it meant. _I will get this thing off before anything happens._ Loki felt a hand on his back, and he tried to turn around, only to have his captor’s other hand keep his head facing straight. His skin crawled as he felt the hand start to run along his back. _Stop. Just stop._ Loki was surprised that he was begging in his mind, but he did not like the feel of the hand on his naked body.

            “Your skin is so fair.” The voice whispered in his ear. It sounded so familiar to him, yet he could not place it. The hot breath on his ear made him try to look away, but the other hand kept his head still. Loki couldn’t stop himself from flinching as the hand started to rub his back. “Such beautiful skin, for such a delicate creature. But your kind usually are delicate in many ways, aren’t they?”

              Loki felt his heart skip a beat, for he did not think anyone besides Odin knew his secret. _He’s bluffing, for there’s no way. There’s just no way._ His mind began to panic, and he wished that he could remove the gag. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the hand release his head, and he listened as the footsteps started to move. Loki’s heart raced as his captor came into view, and he knew why the voice was familiar. It was that man that caused him to fall for thirty minutes in a strange realm, though he never got the man’s name. _I’m going to kill this bastard!_ Loki did not care that he was still naked, but he slowly forced himself to slide away from the man. _That bastard touched me! I’m going to kill him for that!_ Loki tried to remove the muzzle, but he did not have the power to remove the muzzle.

            His blood boiled as he listened to the man laugh, but everything he was sensing was setting him on edge. “There is nowhere for you to go Loki. I brought you at that auction, mostly to protect Earth, but also for what you are. Underneath all those abilities, underneath being a God, you’re something special, something rare. Aren’t you Loki?”

            He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he had no idea how this man knew what he really was underneath it all. It was something deeper than him being the son of frost giant, and it was something that no one was supposed to know about. _There’s no way this bastard knows! I’ve been careful!_ Fear was coursing through him and he knew that he needed to escape. Everything in the room was setting him on edge, and he knew that the man meant to harm him. _I cannot let that happen!_ He moved back a little bit more, trying to put as much distance between himself and the man.

            Loki simply watched as the man started to move closer to him, and Loki saw that he was as far away as the chain would allow. “As long as that muzzle is on, you are powerless. Once your new room is ready, you will be moved there. The muzzle can be taken off there, but your powers will still be restrained in that room. You might as well accept that there is no escape for you. Your kind are meant for one, well two, things really. Accept it, and you may even enjoy your new life here.” He watched as the man stepped closer to him, and then watched as the man stopped and laugh. “How rude of me. It just crossed my mind that I never introduced myself last time. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and you are mine.”

            _Not in a million years!_ Loki thought. He pulled at the restraints, tried to break them, but as long as the muzzle was on him, he was powerless. _I don’t care what your name is! I belong to no mortal man! I am a God, you pathetic mortal!_ Loki hadn’t felt fear in a long time, but as Strange kept getting closer to him, fear was slowly building in him. He watched as the man raised his hands, and began doing something strange. Before Loki could understand what was going on, something weird was wrapped around his body, and then he was being pulled. When everything stopped, he was lying on the floor at the feet of Strange.

            “I think that we’ve done enough foreplay Loki.” Strange calmly spoke. Loki tried to move, but his body was frozen with fear. He could only watch as Strange removed the collar from his throat, and watched as Strange attached a chain to the restraints on his wrists. “Now I think it’s time for you accept that this is happening.” Loki watched as Strange slowly began to strip and that’s when he felt the adrenaline coursing through his body. He tried to back away, knowing what Strange had in mind, but he couldn’t let that happen, he just couldn’t. Memories were stirring in his mind, about what Odin forced him to do when he was younger, and how Odin fixed everything once it was all over. Now another bastard was trying to lay claim to him, and that was something he could not allow.

            Loki lashed out at Strange, trying to keep the man away from him, for he smelled the air and knew that Strange was in a rut. He would be damned if the Alpha came anywhere near him to hurt him. _I may be an Omega, but I am also a God! This mortal will not force me to become something that I do not want to be!_ Loki pulled at the restraints, hoping that the muzzle would somehow lose its powers. He groaned, for he knew that that would never happen. Odin knew exactly what Loki was, and made sure that the muzzle would last. Loki could feel his heart racing, thoughts of that day when he was younger still flooded his mind. He was so distracted by the thoughts going on in his mind, that he was not aware that Strange had him pinned tightly to the ground. _No! NO! This cannot be happening! I’m not producing slick, he’s going to destroy me back there since I can’t heal!_ Loki frantically thought. He fought against the bindings that Strange imprisoned him in, but as long as the muzzle was on, he knew he was completely at the mercy of the Alpha. _I’ve fought too hard for this to happen!_ Loki tried to relax, tried to force himself to produce slick, but he couldn’t. Dark memories circled around in his head, keeping him from producing slick.

            “Since you are not letting your natural instincts take over, I am going to have to you an injection.” Strange whispered in his ear. The hot breath caused him to whimper behind the gag. Loki could feel the Alpha’s hand moving along his body, and then a prick in his leg. Something in him started to take over and he felt slick. Loki was thankful his biology was taking over, for he knew it would make everything less painful. “There we go, pet. Don’t worry, you’ll mostly stay in this room until the other room is done. I don’t want you to get too anxious. And just so you know, no one will ever find you here.”

            Loki’s skin crawled, hating that the muzzle kept him from escaping. He felt his body clench as he felt Strange’s Alpha cock near his hole. The memories were swirling around in his mind, being so young, all those Alpha’s around him, the muzzle, and Odin. Odin, letting it all happen, and then fixing everything, only this time, there would be no fixing. _Not again!_ Loki’s mind was going crazy, and he didn’t care if it was just one Alpha. He couldn’t let it happen again. The head of Strange’s cock slowly began to work its way in, and Loki tried to force himself to calm down. Though his body was producing slick, the fear running through him was stronger.

            “You will get hurt if you don’t let your body take over.” Strange whispered. He could feel the head of the cock push harder on his entrance. “I don’t want to hurt you like that, pet. I will hurt you in other ways, but this is not a way I want to hurt you. But I will to form a bond to you.”

            Loki struggled in the bindings that Strange was using to keep him restrained on the floor, but it was hopeless. He felt a scream rip from his mouth, only to be restrained by the muzzle over his mouth. Loki could feel that the head was in him, and felt as Strange slowly pushed the rest of the Alpha cock in him. It took about five thrusts, but he could feel that Strange was all the way in and there was nothing Loki could do to stop the assault. He felt Strange slowly start to pull out, before viciously forcing the cock back into him. _Bastard! I’m going to kill you!_ Loki felt Strange pick a pace, and he wished that he could escape.

            “Don’t worry about feeding.” Strange panted in his ear. Loki just wished it would be over, and Strange would remove the muzzle. “I have found old spells to keep your magic at bay. It will allow you to eat and drink, and then the muzzle will go back on.” Loki hated the sound their bodies were making together, and hated how he could feel sweat dripping on his back. “Then once your room is ready, we won’t have to worry about the muzzle, unless you misbehave.”

            Time passed slowly as he felt Strange continue to viciously thrust in and out of his body. All sounds that were coming from him were blocked by the muzzle, and wished it would all end. Just like last time, he was powerless to stop the assault, the only difference this time, Odin was not there to fix anything. Loki felt Strange’s cock start to twitch and then the knot. He felt as though he was being torn in two and he felt Strange’s release filling him. The only thing that he was thankful for was the fact that he was not in heat, and that meant he wouldn’t get pregnant. As he felt Strange’s release filling him, he couldn’t stop the scream that was ripped from his mouth, being stopped by the gag, as he felt the Alpha’s teeth sink into his neck. Loki knew that he was now bonded to Strange, and he had to escape. He was a God, and he knew he was better than a common Omega being bonded.


End file.
